


Mirage Dance

by zarahjoyce



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "You know you'll be dead even before you stab me with that, right?" Rokurou/Eleanor.  Prompts from the “One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You.”





	

**24. _“Just because.”_**  
  
He was standing quietly on one of the corners of the deck when she found him. It was rare for the daemon to be like this, as usually, at this time of day, he could be found laughing with Laphicet or fishing with Eizen or even joking around with the crew. But he was quiet, and she knew why.  
  
He'd just fulfilled his greatest desire, and even a daemon devoid of feelings should have felt something after _that_.  
  
Holding two cups of newly-brewed tea, she slowly walked towards him to offer him one.  
  
"I'm not much of a tea-drinker," he said, looking surprised - but not displeased.  
  
She smiled at him. "It's my specialty. I hope you try it; it'll warm you right up."  
  
He took a tentative sip, paused, then sipped again. "Tastes good."  
  
"I know," she said, taking a sip herself. "I thought you might need it."

  
   
**12\. " _Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”_**  
  
The cold didn't bother him much. Come to think of it, most of their group pretty much have little to no regard over the temperatures, given that they're composed of daemons and malaks and a "witch".  
  
Oh, and a certain virtuous exorcist, apparently.  
  
On their first venture out on a snow-filled terrain, he'd noticed that she was visibly shivering. Despite her discomfort, however, she'd kept her pace and walked alongside them. _That_ commanded some sort of respect.  
  
As they stopped so the pirate they're with could check out a hidden chest, he'd stepped closer to her and offered, "You can take my jacket, if you want."  
  
She stopped rubbing her arms and looked at him, her mouth agape. "I--I don't need a daemon's pity!"  
  
He crossed his arms and shrugged. "Suit yourself, then. Later though, you can come ask me for my jacket when you're near-death. I won't mind."  
  
She frowned and left in a huff.

  
  
**88. _“I’ll see you later.”_**  
  
"Where are you off to now, Eleanor?"  
  
"I haven't thought of it yet. What about you, Rokurou?"  
  
"I haven't thought of it either. Well... there might be one thing I'd like to do now, though. That is, if you're free."  
  
"Of course I'm free, especially now that we've finished what we set out to do! What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Remember that conversation we had about having Yozakura anmitsu?"  
  
"Your brother's favorite? Yes, of course. But why would--"  
  
"Let's have one, right now. The inn over there sells it."  
  
"It does? Oh, how wonderful! Come on, then. I trust that it'll be as good as you described it."  
  
"It should be. If it's not, you can cut off my sword arm. You have my word."  
  
"...Let's not have it come to that."

  
  
**37. _“Can I kiss you?”_**  
  
He held one of his daggers across her throat - a sign of victory, in his language. Breathing hard and feeling particularly cheeky, he leaned closer and said, "Well, guess I win."  
  
Indignation burned brightly in her eyes, but then she  _smiled_ and said, "I wouldn't be too sure of that."  
  
He then felt the sharp sting of her spear against his side.  
  
Laughing, he said, "You know you'll be dead even before you stab me with that, right?"  
  
"At least I'll take your kidney with me," she responded hotly.  
  
Grinning now, he moved even closer and whispered against her skin: "Now  _that's_ my girl."


End file.
